


Until We Meet Again

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNSeasons 2021 [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Isekai in a way, can anyone guess what game she's in LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: How long would it be until they meet again?
Relationships: Harada Riku & Harada Risa
Series: DNSeasons 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140779
Kudos: 1





	Until We Meet Again

Despite the colorful decorations and cheer, she still felt a bit restless.

They’ve been stuck in this game for how long? That much Risa wasn’t too sure about. 

Though time surely has passed. Especially after that whole disaster with that god(?) that they had to fight against to protect the harbor.

It’s hard to believe for the teen that they can rest for a bit. 

Even amidst the crowd as she lights a lantern with the others, Risa only wishes that she’ll see Riku again.

And just maybe she was in the wrong for what had happened before they got here.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm starting another round of drabbles.


End file.
